


the fuckening

by ii_LunarMoon



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album)
Genre: CROSSOVER FIC FUCK YEAH, Danger Days x Elementals, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:15:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23172289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ii_LunarMoon/pseuds/ii_LunarMoon
Summary: The Outliers are paying respects to their fallen allies and the Phoenix Witch when the eye on the mailbox starts to glow.Or,the outliers do some funky shit and accidentally swap universes with elemental high
Relationships: Arthur Briona & Acacia Briona, Aspen Leverett/Elbie Metis, Neil/the empty fucking void, Noah Nirvan & Kris Nirvan & Kassie Nirvan, Noah Nirvan/Angie Blue, Taka Sannay/Iris Green
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	1. the outliers do some funky shit

**Author's Note:**

> aGAIN DON'T READ IF YOU'RE A RANDOM PERSON LOOKING FOR DANGER DAYS FICS. THIS IS LIKE 99% ORIGINAL CHARACTERS. YOU'RE NOT GONNA UNDERSTAND ANYTHING :)

"Thank you," Blue muttered, her head bowed and a plate of food in front of her, being presented to the brightly decorated mailbox. Her crew was around her, kneeling, save Riot, who stood with her hands at her sides. She didn't believe in the Witch at all, and had to be dragged to the mailbox with the rest of them. She was usually more mature, but she was very touchy with the subject of religion.

"Riot! You have to kneel, too. The Witch will get mad at you," whispered Azure, who was on the opposite side of the spectrum when it came to religion. As soon as she had heard about the Witch and Destroya, she became devoted to them.

"What's she gonna do, summon a lightning bolt on my head? Yeah, no thanks. She's not even real," Riot snorted, "I'll leave you guys to it."

Azure frowned, but she didn't do anything. Riot could be very stubborn if she wanted to be according to Cyanide, who knew her best.

There was a long moment of silence before Blue got to her feet. 

"Alright. You guys got any remaining letters to give?" She asked, scanning the crew. Riot shoved her hands into her pockets.

"I have another one," said Azure, who then proceeded to walk up and drop a small letter into the mailbox. 

"Anyone else got a last minute letter?" Blue asked. Everyone shook their heads. "Then let's get packing."

Neon reached down to grab his jacket when the noticed the golden eye on the mailbox was glowing. "Hm," he mused, "sounds like the Witch received our offering."

"Does that normally happen?" Azure asked curiously.

Neon shook his head. "Never happened before. But it's the mailbox. Supernatural stuff happens here all the time. Best not to worry about it."

Riot frowned. "So we're just gonna ignore the glowy eye that ignores all logic?"

"It's the Witch's mailbox, Riot. Of course it's gonna ignore all logic," said Cyanide, looking barely fazed by the strange phenomenon. Though, to be fair, he was rarely fazed by anything.

"If you say so," said Riot. She began to turn around and walk towards the diner when the eye got so bright it flooded her vision.

"You sure this is normal?!" She called to Cyanide, who was shielding his eyes.

"I told you she'd get mad!" Azure yelled. It was the last thing they heard before they all became enveloped in the bright light.

~

"Angie, _do not eat that_."

"You can't tell me what to eat and what not to eat! I'm an independent woman!"

"It's disgusting!"

"That's your opinion!"

"Angie, it's a _glue stick_."

Angie huffed, reluctantly putting the glue stick down. Noah sighed with relief and immediately snatched the object away.

"No more eating things you shouldn't eat. Go drink something," Noah sighed.

"I gotchu," Angie grinned before skipping across the roof to Aspen, who was leaning against the railing with Arthur and Elbie.

"Can I have some of your TNVOJ???" She asked Aspen, tugging on his sleeve.

"Sure-" "NO DRINKING THE TNVOJ, EITHER. I MEANT WATER, ANGIE"

"It's got soooome water in it-" "IT'S MADE OF MOSTLY OIL AND ELMER'S GLUE. NO. TNVOJ." "Fiiiine."

"Noah, you're such a mom," Kya snorted, sitting on the railing. 

"No I'm-hey, watch out, you're gonna fall off the railing!!" Noah gasped, and Kya just cackled.

"Point proven!!!" She howled, making Elbie giggle and Arthur slap Noah on the shoulder affectionately.

"Guys, what's that?" Aspen asked, looking up at the sky. It looked like...the sun was getting brighter?

They were all enveloped in a bright light, their surroundings fading to white.


	2. *oh no intensifies*

"Is everyone okay?!" Riot asked, hand flying to her ray gun. She began to get up and almost fell over again because she didn't feel the familiar warmth of the sand.

"What the fuck...?" She looked down and the ground was concrete. Her mind filled with endless possibilities: where they in Battery City again? Did they get captured? Is this one of Korse's tricks?

"Are we in Battery City?!" Blue gasped, jolting up and aiming her ray gun at nothing.

Cyanide shook his head. "We can't be. We're surrounded by... _is that a fucking tree?!_ " 

"Trees?! No way! All of them got destroyed in the Helium Wars!" Azure clapped a hand to her mouth. "It's not possible!"

"What the fuck is going on?!" Neon ran a hand through his bright pink hair, "I haven't seen anything green other than the cacti around the Zones and Cyanide's snot."

"Ew." Blue wrinkled her nose.

"I was sick," Cyanide protested.

"Guys! Stay focused!" Riot demanded, "we have no fucking clue where we are! We gotta find a way back to the diner!"

"Maple says you guys need to get back to class," hissed a new voice. It came from a young woman with inky black hair, yellow eyes, and a leather gas mask. Her eyes widened briefly before she was at Neon's throat, scythe pressing against his neck. She felt her temple somewhat burning and looked up to see the barrel of a ray gun pressed against her head. She heard the clicks of multiple ray guns being drawn from the other members.

"Get your blade off of me," Neon growled, "you weird-ass...you look like a deformed member of S/C/A/R/E/C/R/O/W. Tell me, did Korse send you?!"

"I don't know what you're talking about, but you're on my school's campus. My school's _territory_. Who are you, and where are you from?! What ranking Asagao member?!" The woman hissed back.

"I'm the one asking questions!" Neon snarled, hiding the fact that he had no clue as to what an Asagao member was. Maybe it was a new program from BL/Ind. "I hope you realize you have five ray guns on you. Your slow blade won't change anything!"

"You're a moron." Seconds later, shadows whipped up from the ground and knocked his crew to the ground. Their ray guns were snatched by the wisps of darkness, suddenly being pointed down at their owners. Neon's own gun moved to the back of his own head, held by a hand seemingly made out of shadow.

"Cyan! Riot! Blue! Azure! Are you guys okay?!" Neon looked around in shock. Multiple grunts and nods told him they were unharmed, just dazed.

Neon locked eyes with the woman, hatred blazing in his eyes. "Don't fucking touch my crew. I don't know who you are, or rather what you are, but if you touch my crew, I'll kill you." 

"Bold words for a helpless prisoner," the woman hissed, "we're going to find out who you are and where you're from, whether you like it or not."

The next thing Neon knew, he was enveloped in darkness. 

~

"Where are we?" Elbie groaned, sitting up. She looked around. "What the hell...?"

"What is this place?" Arthur asked.

"Looks like a dusty restaurant," said Aspen, "is everyone okay?"

"Yeah," Kya muttered, dusting sand off of herself. "What's up with the sand? Elemental High's not anywhere near a beach."

"I don't think we're at the beach, Kya," said Noah, looking out the window. Miles of sand and cacti were the only thing he could see. He could feel the hot sun through the cracked window.

"What even happened? Is this a dream?" Elbie asked. Her face melted into one of horror. "Oh, god...what if Paul's back?! Trapping us in illusions again?! Is it Jester?? Is he going to play with my mind again?!"

"It's not a dream, and it's not Paul or Jester. It feels too...real to be an illusion," said Noah, "I know what it feels like to create them. Everything feels somewhat fuzzy, and small details don't come out often, like the temperature or smell. But this is real."

"Wonderful. So we're all in the middle of the desert in a homeless shelter," Kya groaned, "and it's real."

"Did we get teleported by a Light Elemental?" Angie asked, feeling around her boots to find her eight spare knives, "I didn't see anyone."

Aspen shook his head. "I would've felt someone put a hand on my shoulder. No Elemental can teleport others without physically touching them."

Noah ran a hand through his hair. "So who or what did it, then? This is impossible." 

"No clue. But for now, we gotta figure out how to survive," said Elbie. "Anyone got any food?"

"There's nothing but cans of 'Power Pup' in the cabinets. Gross...whoever lived here either had a lot of dogs, or they ate dog food," said Kya.

Something that looked like a transmitter on the shelf suddenly started to make static noises. They all jumped back when a voice echoed through the room.

"Neon Voltage, I got reports of a Drac Patrol exploring slightly farther than usual in Zone 5. Do you and your crew want to handle that?"

Silence.

"Neon Voltage? Are you there? Riot Flare?"

Silence. Noah and Angie looked at each other nervously.

"Hello? Outliers?" Another voice came in, quieter because they were farther from the mic. "Hope they didn't get dusted, Doc..."

"All of them? So quickly? No way," a third voice jumped in, "it's impossible."

"Uh, hi?" Noah said into the transmitter.

"Noah! Stop!" Kya whispered.

"Who are you?" The 'Doc' demanded, "how did you get a hold of Voltage's transmitter?"

"Uh...We have no idea where we are. Literally. We got transported here via a flash of light and...we don't know what's happening."

"...Stay there."

The transmitter clicked. 

"This might've been the stupidest thing we've ever done," Angie groaned.


	3. *oh no gets progressively louder*

Neon groaned, attempting to grab his head but found he couldn't move. Something was binding his arms and keeping him from bolting out of the chair. "The fuck?"

"Don't try to move. Reyna's shadows are stronger than you'd think," a male voice said, coming from in front of him. 

Neon blinked, eyes adjusting to the light. Before him was a young male with black hair and gray eyes. Next to him was the same woman who had attacked him before, arms crossed and leaning against the wall. So her name was Reyna.

The room was empty besides himself and his captors. He couldn't see his gear anywhere.

"Did you hurt my crew?" He demanded, growling like an animal. "If you drugged them with those stupid pills...I'll make sure you rot in hell."

"Pills?" The man asked, "no, why would we use pills? What would that do?"

Neon twitched, feeling rage build up in his gut. "Don't lie to me! Korse ordered you to do this, didn't he?!"

"Keep your mouth shut and let Taka speak," hissed Reyna. Neon briefly wondered if the cause for her strange tone was her gas mask. She played with a small wisp of shadow in her hand. "I don't know who Korse is, but he's not here."

"You're fucking with me, aren't you? How do you not know who Korse is?! Aren't you members of BL/Ind?!"

The man, apparently named 'Taka', looked frustrated. "What the _f_ _uck_ is a BL/Ind?! The rest of your crew kept naming that thing over and over. What is it?!"

He said it with such genuine confusion and frustration that Neon felt himself growing confused. "What?! What do you mean?! How do you not know what BL/Ind is?!"

"I don't know what's wrong with you, boy, but it sounds like you're from an entirely different world," hissed Reyna.

Neon blinked. "...Honestly, that's what it feels like."

"What do you mean?" Taka asked slowly. "Explain. Explain everything."

Neon blinked. What did he have to lose?

"Did you hurt my crew at all?" He asked first. His crew was his top priority. 

Taka shook his head.

Neon glared at him. "Not even a scratch?"

"Not even a scratch," Taka promised. Reyna gave a curt nod in agreement.

Neon exhaled. "...Well, here's what happened."

~

"GAH"

"GAH"

"ARE THOSE HEELIES"

"WHAT THE FUCK IS A HEELIE"

"It seems like those two are getting along well," said Dr. Death Defying, sitting comfortably in the middle of the restaurant's kitchen as he watched Show Pony and Angie talk about roller skates and heelies. He and Show Pony had arrived not long after they realized it was not Neon who answered the radio. The Elementals had explained how they had arrived, and in turn, they told them about the Killjoyverse.

"Angie's best friends with anyone who has similar crazy energy levels as her," said Aspen, causing Angie to throw a wadded-up napkin at his head.

"Show Pony and I don't have crazy energy levels! You're just a snail!" Angie huffed.

"Angel, did you even listen to anything that Dr. D said to us?" Asked Noah.

Angie stopped trying to wrestle Show Pony's roller skates off and thought for a moment. "I heard shit about ray guns, blind motherfuckers, zones, a gang called The Outliers, and a...a horse?" 

Show Pony just laughed. "Dr. D, wait 'till Korse hears that he's been mislabeled as a horse."

"We're getting off topic," said Arthur, "how do we get home? What even happened?"

"No clue, but it sounds like The Outliers angered the Witch. We know they were at her mailbox, and supernatural stuff happens all the time at the mailbox. You might be stuck here until they get forgiven," said Dr. D.

Elbie sighed for the 40th time in the last hour. "How come we have to pay for their mistakes?"

"The Witch is quite unfair at times. That's how the Zones work, anyways," said Dr. D. "But don't worry. We'll teach you how to survive out here so you'll be prepared when things inevitably go Costa Rica. Do you know how to fire a ray gun?"

"Why would I need a ray gun?" Aspen raised an eyebrow.

Show Pony snorted. "How else are you gonna fight the Dracs?"

"...Can't I just..." A vine erupted from the ground and wrapped around Aspen's arm. "...Use this?"

Dr. D and Show Pony blinked. "How the hell...?"

"Did we forget to mention we've got powers? I feel like we forgot to mention we have powers," said Kya, who was now upside-down on the couch.

"Powers?" Show Pony looked incredibly confused.

"Yeah. Powers. Here, I'll explain."


	4. we’re not so different, are we?

Reyna exhaled, pacing back and forth. Taka had left some time ago to check on the rest of the crew. She wasn't exactly chatty, so Neon was left to sit in silence for awhile as she thought.

She rubbed her head as if she had a migraine. He sympathized. It was a lot to process. 

_I'm in an entirely different universe. One with magic powers. Funny how both worlds have an enemy with a single, evil goal to destroy. Destroy emotions. Colors. Bonds._ _Individuality._

He stared at Reyna, who looked too exhausted to be 19. The side effects of being in a war.

He supposed they weren't so different.

"Can...can I go see the rest of my crew, now?" Neon asked finally, breaking the silence.

Reyna nodded, seemingly snapping back to reality. "I'll lead you to the rest of your crew. Then we can talk about how to get you back to your world, and bring back our friends." With a flick of her wrist, the shadows biding him vanished, and Neon found himself bolting to the door.

"Tell me where they are."

Reyna rolled her eyes and hissed at him. "I said _I'll_ lead, Neon Voltage. My turf, my rules."

Look, they even had the sass in common.

The door opened before Reyna could make a move and before Neon could spit on her. A young woman with mouse-brown hair, large circular glasses, and blue eyes stepped in. 

"I don't need the report now, Mack. Could you hold it until after we get this mess fixed up?" Reyna asked tiredly.

"Actually, I think it'll help this case," replied 'Mack'. She held up her phone, which had a dark, gray picture on it. Slowly she turned up the exposure, revealing a young woman. She seemed to be looking around confusedly in the photo, apparently not noticing the camera. Her bright neon green hair stood out, as well as her colorfully decorated jacket.

Clothing and hair like hers could only belong to a Killjoy. 

Neon couldn't help but let out a strangled gasp.

Mack nodded. "It looks like your fellow Killjoy friend, I'm aware. We can't see the face easily, but your companion Riot Flare confirmed her name is Spiral Jigsaw. We've got no idea how she got there, but..."

"Wait, where? Where even is she?" Neon asked.

Reyna groaned, rubbing her temples again with her hands. "That," she said, pointing to the dark corridor, "looks like an Asagao tunnel."

"No. No way," Neon muttered, tugging on his jacket sleeve like he always did when he was nervous.

"Unfortunately, I think Reyna is right," said Mack, "we had sent out a scouting team earlier this morning. The captain of the scouting team had said the picture was taken around 10:00AM, which is when your crew appeared. We always take pictures of any new highly ranked Asagao members to keep tabs on them, and in every picture the Asagao member always looks confident and sure of themself. She looked the opposite, which is why they brought this picture to me. Riot's reaction only strengthens the argument that _she isn't supposed to be there_."

Reyna peered closer to the photo. "And that's an Asagao Lieutenant's Badge," she commented, pointing to the bronze medal pinned to Jigsaw's jacket.

"Yet another reason why they brought the photo to me for investigation. No Lieutenant walks in that corridor, which is basically reserved for mechanics and prisoners only. She must have been lost. We have no idea how she took the badge, though."

Neon ran his hands through his hair repeatedly. "So you're telling me," he began shakily, "that you think my friend Jigsaw has been teleported here too?"

Reyna exhaled again, another low hiss sounding throughout the room. "Yes."

"But instead of on the roof with the rest of us, she's been teleported into the middle of your world's worst enemy's base."

"Yes."

Neon leaned back against the wall. "Fucking shiny."  
  


~

"So now what?" Elbie asked as Angie fooled around with a ray gun, "we just sit and wait for the Killjoys to sort themselves out?"

Noah ran a hand through his hair. "I guess so. Dr. Death and Show Pony just said to wait, so that's what we'll do."

"That's boring as hell, though!" Kya whined, "I want to try invading that so-called impenetrable city!"

"Too dangerous," Aspen grunted, lounging on the couch and looking sadly at his dirt-tasting coffee, "we can't even bury you back home if you die in this world."

Arthur snorted. "Dark, much?"

"He's just mad that the coffee here sucks," Angie giggled, sticking her tongue out at him, and Aspen sulked.

"It tastes like dirt," he protested.

"You normally drink Elmer's Glue," Noah pointed out.

"Yeah, but that tastes better than dirt!"

"I'll never understand you."

"Wait," interrupted Kya, "aren't we like, a thousand times more powerful than these Drac things? They only use, like, guns. We can control the ground with our _minds_. Wouldn't we be doing a favor for the Killjoys if we just brought down BL/Ind?"

"You're still thinking about that?" Arthur asked, kicking a dirty can of Powerpup around.

"Look, Kya," Noah sighed, "Dr. Death said that this guy Korse is a brilliant mind. If we use our powers even once, he'll probably invent some tech immediately to try and disable our powers. Sure, we can go try to bring down the city, but we're new and don't know this world _at all_. By the time we realize what's where and which things to bring down, Better Living Industries will have already found a way to take us down."

"Leave it to Noah to start lecturing," groaned Aspen, putting on his hood and covering his face.

"Wait, so you're saying we can't use our Elements at all?" Kya questioned, "because I'd like to call BS."

Angie twirled a ray gun on her finger. "I'm cool with it."

"That's 'cuz you never use your Element!" Arthur whined.

"My Element is actually Dumbassery and you know how much I use that shit."

"I had a seizure trying to comprehend that."

"See? I do use it."

"You can't _use_ dumbassery, that's not how English wor-"

"Guys, stop arguing!" Noah barked, causing Angie and Arthur to immediately salute with a sounding 'yes sir'.

The Hypnosis Elemental sighed. "Look, Kya, I meant what I said. No using our Elements with BL/Ind. If they find out we have powers, they're probably going to find a way to combat it. And, what's worse, they may even think that all Killjoys have hidden powers or something and experiment on innocent lives."

"Not like they haven't done that before."

"Kya!"

"Fine, whatever."

"Promise me, all of you, that we won't use our Elements," Noah pleaded.

Kya rolled her eyes stubbornly and Aspen pulled down his hood further, but eventually they all muttered 'deal'. Nobody could resist Noah's puppy face.


End file.
